Stray
by CanadianSpoon
Summary: HumanAU; 2P!verse; 2P!Canada(Samuel) x aly(Nicola) Samuel, after fleeing the home of his abusive father in Quebec, seeks comfort from his older brother for the night. When he arrives, however, he finds himself at the door of the wrong home. Instead of turning him away, the stranger allows Samuel to take refuge in his home, and Samuel receives the comfort he was longing for.


**A/N: I****'m taking a little break from Bending All the Rules and When All Was Lost to write some one-shots! I came across some AU ideas on Tumblr, and then it came upon me that I've never published a one-shot! I've written some on paper in the past, but I've never actually posted any to the internet! It was a shocking discovery, so I decided to dedicate some time and writing to a handful of short, one chapter stories. As I mentioned before, I stumbled upon a Tumblr post, or a master post rather, of AU ideas that I'm assuming were up for grabs! I would credit the original posters, but many of the user names were cut off. So, credit to whoever came up with these creative alternatives to the everyday, overly used AUs, and I hope I did these ideas some justice. The second is about a pair meeting when one of them accidentally knocks on the door of the other's home. Enjoy and please review!**

**Human AU [NOT countries!]**

**2P!verse [Note that I do not use the conventionally accepted names for the characters, such as Matt, Luciano, or Allen, so please refer to this Author's Note if you have trouble remembering whose name belongs to which character]**

**Suggested pairing: Samuel Williams(2P!Canada) x Nicola Vargas(2P!North Italy)**

**Mention of: Samuel's brother: Andrew Jones(2P!America), Nicola's brother: Flavio Vargas(2P!South Italy), Samuel's father: Jean-Pierre Bonnefoy(2P!France)**

**Warning: Mentions of domestic violence/abuse, and fleeing from a dangerous home environment. Use of foul language.**

* * *

Stray

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

'_C'mon you fucker, I know you're awake..._' The Canadian, clad in nothing but a white flannel top, red, plaid pyjama pants, tennis shoes unaccompanied by socks, and a thin fleece blanket draped over his shoulders banged on what he'd remembered to be his older brother's apartment entry. His breath pooled against the door in a cloud of fog before he stepped back to check the address number, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see more clearly in the dark. He swore it was correct - he'd been there, what, only a few weeks prior? This was definitely Andrew's place.

"Andy? It's Sam..." The blonde waited for a few moments, his eyebrows furrowing as his impatience grew. "Come on, Andrew. I know you're awake. Your little brother came all the way down here to visit, the least you could do is open the damned door. It's fucking cold out here..." Samuel huffed. He was less irritated at his brother's procrastinating and more in the current situation which put him at his sibling's footsteps in the first place.

The teen enveloped his torso in the blanket, sheathing himself from the chilling night air. He sighed and rested his forehead against the door, hopelessly. Perhaps the older boy really was asleep at this hour - for _once_. Then again, what else was he to do? This was his only option.

"Please, Andy, you know why I'm here. You know I can't go home!"

Suddenly, a sound came from the other side of the doorway - what Samuel perceived to be a lock being undone. He stepped back, exhaling in relief.

"I thought you'd never-" Samuel was dumbstruck by what had to be one of his least favorite _oh shit_ moments.

"It's two o' clock in the _morning_. Can I help you?" Spoke an unfamiliar voice hardened with austerity.

"No, I just- I was looking for my brother. Sorry. My mistake. I'll just go-" Sam went to turn away, but the stranger quickly spoke up.

"I thought you said you couldn't go back home?" said the man, now taking notice of several features about the blonde teen before him that the dark didn't allow him to catch previously - such as his pyjamas, and the bruise he was sporting on his cheek. "Well? Do you not have a place to go?"

"Well..." Samuel's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he rubbed his arms out of both nervousness and cold, "I _have_ a home. It's just...far away. But that doesn't mean I can't go back. I always do, anyway."

"Are you certain? It's late, dark, and cold. I may not be this 'Andy' you were shouting for, but my home is a safe, warm place - if that's what you were looking for."

Samuel looked up and down, trying to figure the stranger out. What was he up to? Was he a creep? Or just generous? Either way, the boy knew how to defend himself more or less - although that night proved to be one of the lesser times.

"What, you mean...I can stay the night?" asked the hopeful blonde, trying not to sound desperate.

"You can stay until you can go home. How about that, si?" replied the man in the doorway.

Samuel couldn't hold back a grin. "Thank you sir!" he said excitedly as he went into the apartment.

"'Ey, ragazzo! Take off your shoes at the door!" the man exclaimed as he shut the door behind them. As Samuel removed his shoes and sat them by the door, the householder saw that the boy hadn't worn any socks.

"Go ahead and have a seat on the couch, si? I will fetch you the blankets."

Sam did as he was told and plopped onto the couch, making himself comfortable. He peeked around the living room. There were hardly any pictures, just a few with a blonde fellow. They looked similar in the photos - probably brothers. The man didn't have many trinkets or anything. The living space was very tidy, almost empty. The one thing that stood out though, was a huge book display against one of the walls. Whether it was for decoration or recreational purposes Sam wasn't sure of, but the guy did seem to be decent with interior design, that was certain.

The stranger had come back with blankets for his guest, as promised.

"Here, estraneo." He laid a pillow and the blankets on the arm of the couch. He then handed the blonde a wet washcloth without saying what for, but Samuel knew.

"T-Thank you." He replied sheepishly and took the man's offer, holding the washcloth to his bruised cheek. "What's your name, sir?"

"I am called Nicola. And you don't need to address me as 'sir', I'm only 22, which I'm sure is not much older than you, is it?" said the man with thick accent.

"I'm Sam. I mean, Samuel is my full name. I'm 18, so not far off from you. You sound funny. Where are you from?" queried the blonde.

Nicola raised an eyebrow at what he understood was ignorance. "I am from Italy. That is why I 'sound funny' to you. Though I do not see how it is like a joke. And where are you from? You said you live far away, si?"

"Yeah, I live in Montreal. Not too far, but I had to take a train and several buses to get here." Sam responded.

"Montreal? In Canada? What are you doing down in Manhattan so late at the night?" asked Nicola, concerned for the teen.

"I came to visit my brother."

"At two in the morning?"

"Okay, I needed to stay at his place for a while, but I ran into you instead." Answered the Northerner.

"Yes but, still, why so late in the evening? Why not tomorrow? Not to be rude, ragazzo, but I have the right to know since you woke me up at this unholy hour of the day... Besides, I have notice of your pyjamas and you wore no socks. You must have been leaving in a hurry, were you not?" Nicola rubbed his forehead, the sleepiness hitting him again.

"It was an emergency. Well, I think I'm just over-reacting. I'm glad I didn't end up at his place because he'd probably think so too. I dunno. My dad...he was just being an asshole as usual and I didn't want to stay."

"So, why do you stay?"

"What, you mean, like why do I go back? Well, because it's the only place I can go. I can't afford my own place yet. And c'mon, I'm honestly being childish about it. I mean, I'm an adult now, you know? I should be able to handle these things like one."

"'These things' aren't meant to be handled by the person on the receiving end, Samuel."

The boy blushed, getting sensitive about the subject.

"What would you know, eh? I don't see you wearing a black eye. I don't see your drunk-ass father stumbling around here, calling you French slurs and acting like you began the end of his life. Your house is spotless - it doesn't look like the scene of a damn-near murder to me. So what the hell do you know about 'these things'?"

Nicola sighed. He thought he was getting somewhere with the other man for a moment.

"When I was your age, a few years ago, I got roughed up myself. Not by my father though, but by a man that I was in a relationship with... I don't know what hurts more, but I know what it feels like being treated in that way by someone that is supposed to love you. So don't think I know nothing about this. In fact, I may know even more about it than you, because I know what it takes to get yourself out."

Samuel bit his lip, hanging his head. He felt ashamed for jumping to conclusions.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You...were with a man?"

"Si, I was. A mean one." Nicola replied.

"That's another thing. I mean, I told my dad- my _father_ that I'm gay around, oh I don't know, 16? And since then, it's just gotten worse. He's so ashamed of me. I'm surprised he hasn't kicked me out already but I guess then he'd lose his punching bag. I know it's not healthy to stay, but what choice do I have? I can't live with Andrew. He's busy and everything. I can't be the little brother that burdens him his whole life. I just, I want to run, but I can't keep doing this without a direction. I don't have any options. I'm stuck in this hell."

"You don't have to be. Like I said, this is a safe place for you, here as long as you need it. I understand your problem, and where you are coming from, Sam. If there's anyone you can talk to about it, it is me. I know to you, I may be just a stranger, but I think we'll get along well because we share pain, si? Why don't you think about the situation for a bit and weigh your choices?" Nicola stood and stretched, getting ready to go back to bed. "Don't worry yourself too late into the night. You certainly need sleep." Nicola walked to the hall on his way to the bedroom and turned out the living room light. "Don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything. You are a guest in my home, even if you are just a stray I took in from the street, your comfort is important to me. Goodnight Samuel."

Samuel thought about all that was said and smiled. Even if they were just words, they meant a lot. It took a lot of stress off of Samuel's shoulders having even the smallest bit of hope that there were other options than living with his drunk, abusive father. The blonde laid out the blankets and pillow, making himself comfortable in them. He sighed, finally out of contentment, rather than anxiety. He was warm, under a roof, and in the safety of someone that understood his pain, and that was far more than what he could've asked for. In his overwhelming relief, Samuel's eyes began to flood with salty tears, and within seconds overflowed to race down his cheeks.

Nicola had come back momentarily, and sat a box of tissues down on the coffee table before the teen. "Here, don't be afraid to use these." He grinned warmly and ruffled the golden locks above Sam's forehead. Samuel grumbled at the affectionate gesture, but was for some reason more upset when the older boy removed his hand. The blonde grabbed his wrist, and Nicola released a short gasp.

"Sorry," Samuel loosened his grip, sliding his fingers down to take hold of Nicola's hand instead. "I didn't mean to shock you, I just..." He bit his lip, trying to find the words without sounding needy, "Do you have to go? Can you stay out here with me? I hate being alone after this shit happens..."

Nicola was a bit surprised at the request, not expecting the younger man to trust him so soon. Nonetheless, he realized that of course Samuel wanted company. He needed validation, and affection of some kind, to know that someone - _anyone_ \- cared. Nicola wasn't the type to so willingly be the one to take care of others, but knowing all too well how hard it is to deal with these issues alone, he decided that he wanted to be there for this teen, just as when he was in that place he wanted someone to be there for him.

"It's no trouble at all, Samuel. I'll be right back," he said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. The brunette did as he said he would, and returned with his own bedding. Rather than prepare it on the other couch however, he made his bed on the floor next to the couch Samuel was on. "Now neither of us will be lonely, si?"

"I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Then don't," replied the Italian. "It's my pleasure, having a guest in my home. There isn't the need to act like I'm doing you a favor, because really, you are doing me the favor too, in keeping me company." Nicola tried to make it easier for Samuel not to feel like he was being a burden.

Sam smiled, pleased that he wasn't bothering the other man with his request. It was refreshing being with someone that understood his turmoil, and knew how to comfort him without him blatantly having to ask for it.

Samuel yawned, "Goodnight, Nicola. Thank you for...for everything. You're a really great guy for doing this. I couldn't ask for a better person in my life right now."

"Nessun problema, Samuel. Sleep well." Nicola yawned as well.

"Ah, one other thing... I, um, I get these nightmares...sometimes they wake me up, but sometimes I just toss and turn. So if I'm moving around or talking, or sweating or panting, don't freak out. Okay? I'm not dying, I promise." Sam pulled the blanket comfortably around his shoulders, letting his arm dangle off the couch.

"I will do everything in my power to give you a comfortable night's sleep. Wake me up if you have to." Nicola replied, getting cozy in his blankets.

Samuel nodded, and it didn't take him long to fall asleep after such a stressful day and exhausting ride there from his city up North.

Nicola, upon finding that the blonde was fast asleep, reached forward and loosely held the sleeping man's hand. He figured that maybe it would keep the Canadian from having the nightmares he had mentioned, but in the very least it was a comforting gesture. The Italian yawned one last time before letting sleep overcome him as well.

Being a light sleeper, Samuel peeked his eyes open to witness his hand being held by the man that took him in. He wasn't used to receiving such affection, but he absolutely didn't mind it.

'_Ha, Italians. They really are romantics, aren't they?' _he chuckled softly to himself.

To think that he stumbled across this man by accident. The contentment that Samuel felt in that moment was more than he'd felt in a long, long while. He felt truly safe, and like someone legitimately cared about his well being, and that itself was more than the runaway ever hoped to find that night.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I don't normally write Samuel being so affectionate with people he just meets, but given his situation I felt it was fitting for him to crave affection since he doesn't get any otherwise. **

**There are sure to be more one-shots to come as I have a whole list ahead of me! Please review and if you'd like check out my other stories. Thanks again! C:**


End file.
